


It All Revolves Around You

by virtuemoir29



Category: Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuemoir29/pseuds/virtuemoir29
Summary: Tessa and Scott announce their relationship to the public.





	It All Revolves Around You

"Babe, are you sure you want to do this?" Scott asks, wrapping his arms around her waist, earning a gentle sigh. She turns in his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. "For the last time, Scott, I'm sure," Tessa replies, smiling her radiant grin at him. "You have to remember, they've known for a while, we just haven't confirmed it yet," she adds with a flirtatious wink, and he playfully hits her on the arm, pulling her in for a kiss.

The mood in the room changes from light and spirited to passionate and sensual the moment their lips touch. She hooks a leg around his hip, winding her hands in his hair. His lips part, and he explores her mouth with his tongue. Tessa takes control, firmly taking his lower lip in her teeth, and a soft moan escapes from his parted lips. He lets his lips linger on hers, tasting her. Reluctantly, she stops kissing him to graze her thumb over his jawline and say, "Babe, we really have to get out there." 

Scott sighs, knowing that Tessa's right. Well, she's  _always_ right, who is he kidding? He leans closer to her, fingers finding a bare strip of skin below her costume. She inhales sharply, and looks him in the eye. "Go get em, babe," he murmurs. 

As they stroke out onto the ice for the finale at Stars On Ice in London, Ontario, the crowd roars vehemently, and an instant smile lights up Tessa's face. She's always been smitten toward the spotlight, for obvious reasons. Scott adjusts his grip on her hand, fitting them together so her pinky is in the space between his index and middle fingers, their signature handhold. She gives him the smallest of winks, almost imperceptible. She takes the microphone from Meagan, and Meagan goes to stand beside Eric. All Scott can do is look at her, look at Tessa like she hung the moon and strung the stars. 

"Well, where do we begin?" Tessa says, grinning at the audience with her enrapturing smile. Scott can't contain himself anymore, Tessa's beautiful, she's  _so_ beautiful, and he needs that beauty to be his. He needs  _her_ to be his, and he needs the whole world to know it. Scott looks at Tessa, and in that moment, it's only the two of them. Like the world has stopped just for them, like the world's a stage and they're in the spotlight. Not hesitating, he wraps his arm around Tessa's waist, something they've done for years on end, but going a step further and grazing her jawline with his thumb. 

"Scott..." she mutters, so soft that he knows it was only meant for him to hear. "Shhh," he replies, and without a moment's hesitation, fits his lips to hers. The crowd erupts, squealing as they let an uproar of applause rip through the arena. Tessa smiles against his mouth, tangling her fingers in his hair. She pulls away, Scott with his arm slung across her shoulders, Tessa leaning into his touch. Chiddy just shakes his head, suppressing a smirk, and Kaitlyn smiles at the sight of them, laughing with Andrew. 

"So, I guess that secret's out of the bag, right babe?" she jokes, speaking to the audience once more. He smiles at her, teasingly playing a game of keep-away with the microphone. "She's mine, boys, all mine!" he replies, earning an uproar of laughter. She winks at him in silent conversation, something they've perfected over the years. He winks back, communicating unspoken words. God, he loves her. 

* * *

After they skate (the best skate they've had at Stars On Ice, (purely because they were both in such a pleasant mood,) Tessa pulls him into their hotel room, slamming the door behind her. He raises his eyebrows at her, fully knowing what her intentions are, but wanting to provoke her just a little. She realizes instantly what he's doing, and shakes her head, moving over to him like a predatory cat. She presses herself against the wooden door, pulling Scott to her by the collar of his shirt. 

"Kiss me," she demands, looking deep into his eyes. Not one to back down from a challenge, Scott relents to her, slowly trailing a line of kisses from her jawline, across her cheeks. She moans, winding her hands in his hair, gripping it like he's her lifeline. He knows she wants a kiss on the lips, but he's entranced in her, fully immersed in his process. When he reaches her earlobe, taking it in his teeth, she growls low in her throat, her signal to let him know she wants his process to speed up. "Come on, Scott," she groans as he kisses her neck, further enticing her. "Say it, Tess," he breathes.

"Kiss me. On the lips, now," she orders, Scott finally answering her desperate pleas and fitting her mouth to his. Letting the wall bear most of her weight, he grips her thighs, guiding them around his waist. Teasing her, he lets his tongue slip in her mouth, knowing its way around hers. She returns the pleasure, pushing her tongue in his mouth, letting it go into every nook and cranny. Scott grips her butt, holding her in his hands. She kisses him harder, more urgently, unbuttoning his shirt while she kisses him. She lifts her arms, letting Scott take her dress over her head. Tessa unbuckles his belt, hands on his hips, pushing his pants to the floor. 

Laying her on the bed, Scott unclasps her bra, letting his hands wander over her curves. She takes her panties off, Scott removing his boxers and putting a condom on. "Inside me. Now." she orders, and he doesn't question her, pushing himself inside. He thrusts over and over again, finding the rhythm they share both on and off the ice. She arches her back in pleasure, tangling her hands in his hair. 

"Come on, T, come for me," he pleads, and no sooner do the words leave his mouth than she does just that. He pushes himself inside her once more, slipping out and tossing the condom in the trash. 

They cuddle naked under the covers, Tessa with her head on his chest. "So we were productive tonight, eh?" she smirks, looking up at him. "We certainly were," he responds playfully. They stay like that in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. 

"I love you," she says suddenly. "I love you," he replies. 


End file.
